


(with my eyes) i see your lies

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, broken!fanxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o4/16





	(with my eyes) i see your lies

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o4/16

It wasn’t the first time Yifan had messed up as bad as this. Yixing had learned that it wasn’t the second time, or the third time either. It was something recurring. Yifan had been seeing someone else, and Yixing had proof. There were messages, there were voicemails, and missed calls. At first, Yixing had shrugged it off, because Yifan used to have good excuses for the amount of calls he received, or the text messages from unsaved numbers. After a while, however, Yixing grew curious of the situation Yifan would put him in. He would stand him up, he would come home late, he would ignore his messages and calls. All Yixing was left to do was to question his behavior; it wasn’t something he could shrug off anymore, it was a situation that needed to be dealt with, and with impending urgency.

It wasn’t the first time Yifan had left his phone at their shared apartment, completely unattended. It was hidden underneath his very own pillow, vibrating incessantly until the annoying sound awoke Yixing from his slumber. He slowly arose from his night’s sleep, half expecting Yifan to be by his side; yet a part of him wishing he was long gone. Every growing second he spent with Yifan made him question what they had. Their relationship, it nearly meant nothing to the man. At least not when he had reasons to think so otherwise. Had Yifan been a more caring husband, one more attentive than what he was now, Yixing wouldn’t have these sort of thoughts. They clouded his mind day after day, minute after minute that Yifan wasn’t home. Many times, had he considered snooping around, getting at least a bit of assurance that his assumptions were untrue, but he could never bring himself to do such a thing.

He still trusted Yifan, he really did—until this particular morning.

It wasn’t the first time Yixing had read such triggering messages. He would quickly lock the phone and pretend he hadn’t seen anything, but Yifan knew. Yixing would distance himself, sometimes for weeks at a time. He would ignore Yifan’s presence, and simply wait until Yifan cracked, and only then would he let him have it. Yifan would get the usual accusations of _are you seeing someone else_? and _are you sleeping with them_? and finally, _do you still love me_? Yifan would deny answering each question that was thrown at him, lie after lie slipping past his mouth and Yixing knew damn well what he was doing.

This time around, there was an exception as Yixing’s eyes scanned through the entire screen, reading the compromising text messages. He read over the unnecessary _I love you’s_ , and _I can’t wait to be with you again_ , and _I miss you_ ’s. His hand tightened around Yifan’s phone, and there were uncertain tears in his eyes. Part of him couldn’t believe he had trusted Yifan so much, and the other part of him knew that he should have made sure long ago.

It wasn’t long before Yifan walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his hips. He opened his mouth, quick words flying out before he stopped cold in his tracks, realizing what Yixing held in his hand. His motionless reaction was what gave it away, his trembling lips and wet eyes only being the beginning of something that Yifan couldn’t begin to fathom.

“Yixing, I can explain—” Yifan began, heading towards the man that now stood up from the bed.

“You’ve ruined everything.” Yixing said, his eyes betraying his words. He meant to say he was done with Yifan, they were over, and that he wanted full custody, but his eyes showed that he wanted to start over, that he _could_ forgive Yifan if only he begged and apologized for it.

Yixing only stood there, aimlessly staring at the man he had once loved. Yifan couldn’t handle those beautiful eyes looking him down in such a way, so he closed the gap between them, his hands cupping his face.

_It’s not what you think._

Yixing glared at him with astonishing repulsion.

_It’s not what I think, it’s what I see._


End file.
